


Nervous Excitement

by planetundersiege



Series: Homestuck Trans Lesbians Week 2018 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, HRT, Homestuck - Freeform, Lesbians, Oneshot, Talking, Trans, Trans Female Jade Harley, Trans Female Rose Lalonde, laughing, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Homestuck trans lesbian week 2018: Day 1: Beta kids + trolls.Rose asks her girlfriend for advice.





	Nervous Excitement

“Hey Jade”, Rose said as she looked over at her girlfriend. Both of them were standing by the mirror, carefully shaving their faces to get ready for the day, stubble was the worst, and you couldn’t have stubble on a big day like this. “How did you feel when you started HRT? I’m so excited, but I’m nervous, if that explains anything”.

“Well, I know how you feel. When I got my prescription I could barely think straight, I was so nervous. But then seeing all those changes, those curves slowly growing, along with all of those speech lessons. It feels right, you know?”.

Rose nodded.

Jade had been on estrogen for a year, and she really envied her, but today it would be her day. She was tired of all the damn “testosterone poisoning” as the two young women called it, but taking medications was big. You got nervous even if that was what you wanted.

“Yeah. I’m so happy, it’s finally happening. I can’t grasp it”.

“You don’t have too”, Jade said before carefully giving her short girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, a part that was free from shaving cream that is. “Just let it happen. It’s your right puberty finally starting, and puberty is weird”.

“No shit there, but thanks Jade. Talking to you is nice, especially since you know exactly what I’m going through and all, I’m a bit jealous over how far you’ve come”.

“You, jealous? It should be the opposite. You have a way more feminine voice than me, and you’re blonde, so your stubble is barely visible unlike me, Miss dark stubble over here”.

Both of them let out a swarm of laughter, and Rose then have her girlfriend a hug.

“You’re the best Jade, you always know how to make me laugh”.


End file.
